Typical Palo Santo commercial products are formed of a large stick which is intended to be burned with a flame. These available commercial products may be used in aromatherapy and naturopathic medicine and require a long time for the wood to burn effectively. After the burning has reached full flame, the flame is typically blown out by the user. The amount of smoke released may be more than desired. There may also be unpleasant odor from the lighter, as well as heavy smoke produced when a substantial amount of the wood has been burned, which is environmentally unsound.
There is, accordingly, a need for an improved approach to burning Palo Santo wood that does not require the use of a lighter or take as much time. The improved match stick should be primarily configured for use in specific aromatherapy applications. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.